


Of All People

by Nyama



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pema Dies AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyama/pseuds/Nyama
Summary: Tenzin returns from a good vacation on a good, but sad day.
Relationships: Lin Beifong & Tenzin, Pema & Tenzin (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Of All People

Lin’s warning was nothing more than

“MOMMALIN!”

She managed to brace herself just before a flying 8-year-old jumped on her back and hugged her tight. 

Rohan crawled around her shoulder and hugged her again. 

“Missed me, kid?” she asked. She grabbed him under the armpits and held him out in front of her. “It’s good to see you, but you smell. Get a shower and get unpacked. I’ll be checking on you in an hour.” He wriggled away and ran for the temple. 

She freed her legs from the earthen berm she’d made, and turned around to watch the rest of the family dismounting with somewhat more dignity. 

Ikki helped the acolytes unload the few bags they had, before running over to give Lin a bow and respectful, “Hi, Aunt Lin.” Lin bowed in return, and asked, “How was the Southern Temple this year? Did you get to see your grandmother?”

“We spent a day at Harbor City, but we only spent a little time with Katara. Aunt Kya said she is sleeping more all the time. It won’t be much longer. Dad was very quiet coming back today.” Ikki looked back at her father, still perched on Oogi’s neck, before picking up her things and heading for the girls’ dorm. 

Tenzin looked down at Lin. She climbed up Oogi’s side and came to sit with him. 

“You hate riding Oogi.”

“He isn’t flying right now.”

“I’m not okay today.”

“I know. But it’s time to come inside. Opal and Jinora have been working on Rohan’s birthday dinner all day.”

“We had a great trip.”

“And yet.”

“I am so sad.”

“I know. After he is in bed, I have something to show you.”

“Does it have to be today?”

“Yes, and I will explain once he’s asleep.”

“If you insist...”

She didn’t hold him, or even touch him. There would be time for that tomorrow. 

_That evening_

“One more, Mommalin? Please! It’s my birthday!”

“I know it is. That’s why you got two stories instead of one. Time for bed.”

Tenzin came over to pick his sleepy son up from her lap and carry him to bed. Rohan snuggled into his shoulder and said, “I wish I knew Momma.”

He looked back at his father and saw the tears in his eyes. “Don’t cry, Daddy.”

“I wish you had known your mother, too. She would be so proud of you, Rohan.”

Tenzin laid his little boy on his bed, and tucked his favorite stuffed bison into his arms. “Dad, can I go see the baby bisons tomorrow? I want to find mine.”

“We’ll talk about it tomorrow. Get some sleep. Happy birthday.”

Tenzin looked back at the chair, and wondered where Lin had gone. He stepped into the hallway to find her waiting quietly. 

“Lin, I’m so very tired. Can this wait?”

“I would say yes, but it is important.”

“The world just can’t leave me alone for one day?! Dammit, Lin! I thought you were trying to help me.”

“Trust me.”

She took his hand, and walked out through the nearest door to the gardens. She kept going into the still darkness. Not toward his study, not toward their bedroom. He just hung his head, and followed her reluctantly. 

He slowly understood that he didn’t know where they were going. Nearly sixty years on the island meant he was never disoriented. But right now, he had no idea where they were. There was a small meditation point ahead, lit by a few small candles. 

“What is this?”

“The stone is from the mountains near her village. The arrow there points to where Pema was born.”

“You made this for her? You, of all people?”

“She was your wife. She is your children’s mother. She deserves to be remembered. Especially today.”

“Lin. I don’t know what to say.”

“Go on. Be with your wife.”


End file.
